Esqueça o passado, meu futuro é você!
by Kahhh
Summary: É possível perdoar um simples erro do passado?


**SINOPSE:** É possível perdoar um simples erro do passado?

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Essa Oneshot eu fiz de presente para um amigo meu do Nyah! Fanfiction e decidi compartilhar com vocês, espero que gostem!

**Musica:**Far Away - **Nickelback**

**Link da musica:**.com/watch?v=AGTy69tO_XM

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**ESQUEÇA O PASSADO, MEU FUTURO MEU É VOCÊ!**

* * *

Era manhã em Konoha. O Sol brilhava radiante na aldeia, o vento balançava lentamente as folhas das árvores junto com fios de cabelos negros de um dos habitantes do lugar: Shikamaru Nara. O shinobi das sombras observava o clima através da janela de seu aposento.

- Humpf! – Resmungava para si mesmo. O rapaz que era totalmente preguiçoso deixara sua mania de lado, pois agora tinha obrigações que não poderia adiar para ficar observando nuvens.

Shikamaru tornou-se Hokage de Konoha, obteve o cargo após a morte de Naruto que deu sua vida para proteger a aldeia lutando contra Pein, o líder da Akatsuki.

Após tornar-se Hokage sua rotina sempre foi a mesma: assinar milhares de documentos, obter alianças entre os países vizinhos e mais toda sorte de trabalhos diplomáticos... Shikamaru já estava cheio desses afazeres. Desde o início, sempre relatou a todos que trabalho forçado ou algo do tipo não era seu forte. Aceitou o cargo somente por seu amigo e por Asuma, que tanto desejou ver seu ex-aluno ser um Hokage.

Decidiu dar uma volta pela vila e esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

Depois de passar a noite assinando um monte de papeladas, precisava relaxar em um lugar calmo onde só se ouviria o canto dos pássaros e o ressoar do vento.

Deitou-se sobre uma rocha que ficava um pouco distante da aldeia, observando as nuvens que passavam por seus olhos e sumiam no horizonte. Adorava vê-las se movendo livremente pelo céu azul.

"**Gostaria de ser livre como as nuvens..."** pensou.

Shikamaru perdeu-se em seus devaneios. As imagens daquele dia não saiam de sua mente: era o dia em que foi a Suna tratar de um novo documento de aliança com Gaara, o Kazekage. Sentia-se culpado pela discussão sem razão que teve com Temari, apenas por não ter comparecido no local onde haviam combinado.

O dominador das sombras, aos poucos, implorava para si mesmo que ela lhe desse uma nova chance, uma oportunidade, pelo menos para explicar sua ausência, o motivo pelo qual fez com que perdesse a única mulher que amou... Única e inimitável.

* * *

**Este tempo, este lugar.**

**Esses desperdícios, esses erros.**

**Tanto tempo, tão tarde.**

**Quem era eu pra te fazer esperar.**

**Apenas mais uma chance**.

**Apenas mais um suspiro, caso reste apenas um.**

**Porque você sabe... você sabe... voce sabe...**

* * *

" _**FlashBack On"**_

- Merda! Shikamaru, pare de roubar! – Dizia Temari furiosa.

- Não tenho culpa se você está perdendo. – Respondeu Shikamaru, rindo da situação.

- Não estaria se você não estivesse roubando.

Shikamaru estava jogando com Temari o teste de QI na sala da mansão Sabaku.

O tabuleiro se encontrava em cima de uma mesinha de centro, e a loira se enfurecia com cada movimento que o shinobi fazia. No inicio, a Sabaku havia subestimado a inteligência do rapaz, e agora ela se alterava pela forma que Shikamaru movia as peças.

- Mas que caralho! Para com isso! Merda! – Shikamaru arregalou os olhos para a loira. Temari após observar o olhar do rapaz caiu na gargalhada, já imaginava a reação do Nara já que nunca havia dito palavras tão pesadas. – Que foi Shika? Se surpreendeu? – Perguntou ainda rindo da situação.

- Era de se surpreender, não acha? – Rebateu o Nara encarando a kunoichi. Ficou observando aquele sorriso divertido nos lábios da loira. Estava tão entretido que não reparou no tabuleiro quando moveu uma das peças. Temari havia trocado as posições das peças de Shikamaru ao perceber sua distração.

- Ganhei! – Exclamou Temari que colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo em ambas as mãos.

- Mas como você... ? – Olhou para Temari que continha o mesmo sorriso. O brilho no olhar da Sabaku fez o Hokage de Konoha arrepiar, esquecendo-se totalmente do jogo. Por impulso, Shikamaru se aproximou de Temari, o sorriso fugiu de seus lábios após o rapaz ter se aproximado demasiadamente.

Temari sentiu seu corpo tremer após sentir a mão macia de Shikamaru em seu rosto, acariciando suavemente a pele delicada da loira.

Os olhares se desejavam e ansiavam. Temari tentava desviá-los, mas parecia que Shikamaru havia hipnotizado-a. O Hokage se aproximou dos lábios da kunoichi gradativamente, até tomá-los num beijo calmo e carinhoso. Aos poucos, o beijo ia se aprofundando, tornado-se recheado de desejo e volúpia.

Shikamaru começou a beijar o pescoço da loira, levando-a até o sofá enquanto a Sabaku explorava o seu tórax, deixando-o louco de tesão. Ela grudou nos cabelos presos dele, obrigando-o a buscar novamente seus lábios.

As mãos de Shikamaru encontraram o nó da fita transpassada da Yukata, desamarrando-a e afastando as roupas, deixando o corpo escultural da Sabaku a mostra.

Beijou-a novamente, as mãos encaixando-se perfeitamente nos seios e acariciando-os. Temari então começava a tirar as peças de tecido do Kage, jogando-as em qualquer canto, concentrada apenas em descer suas mãos até o meio das pernas dele, acariciando o membro com movimentos firmes na vertical - subindo e descendo.

Shikamaru gemia baixinho ao sentir as mãos delicadas e quentes sobre si. Temari ria-se maliciosamente ao ver o amado gemer daquela forma. Shikamaru também não deixou por menos, e desceu uma das mãos com volúpia pelo corpo da loira, até alcançar suas partes íntimas. Encaixou dedo na cavidade, massageando o sexo molhado da loira, fazendo-a ir ao delírio. Ela tomava os lábios do shinobi entre dentes e arranhava suas costas com intensidade.

O desejo apossara-se de ambos.

O Nara via Temari de costas para si e ergueu uma de suas pernas, penetrando-a vagarosamente, sentindo a loira começar os movimentos por conta própria. Shikamaru apenas acompanhava os movimentos, passeando as mãos pela cintura e subindo até envolver os seios, sentindo-a estremecer a cada toque.

- Mais rápido... Mais rápido... – Temari exigia com a voz fina abafada pelos beijos.

O Nara socava profundamente o sexo da loira que gemia alto por sentir tanto prazer, um prazer que lhe sugava a sanidade. Deixou-se entregue a todas as caricias até que resolveu tomar conta da situação. Empurrou-o, virando-se logo em seguida com um sorriso travesso, fazendo o Nara cair no sofá. Temari se aproximou do moreno, ficando por cima do rapaz, encaixando-se a ele novamente, rebolando sobre o membro latente com movimentos selvagens. Os olhos verdes brilhavam em êxtase, capturando pretos que, assim como ela, chegavam ao auge.

- Temari, eu vou... - Fechou os olhos, envolvido pelo prazer; agarrando-se firmemente às coxas de Temari que deixava-se cair sobre o peitoral do amante, misturando as respirações ofegantes.

Após o ápice, ambos se encaram, sorrindo alegremente e sentindo seus corpos suados. Até que ouviram passos vindo na direção que estavam.

Temari pegou suas roupas de tecido de seda fina, logo em seguida arrastando Shikamaru para um esconderijo atrás da porta. Observavam pelo cantinho da porta o ruivo que olhava confuso o tabuleiro em cima da mesinha e um sofá amassado, para logo depois continuar seu caminho sem aparentar suspeitar de nada. Temari virou-se para Shikamaru, não conseguia conter o riso. Aquela adrenalina deixou a Sabaku mais excitada. Ela amou o clima de suspense contendo o medo da descoberta. Fixou seus orbes maliciosos sobre o Nara que retribuiu o olhar.

- Te espero hoje à noite no meu quarto, Shika. – Disse Temari enquanto se vestia na frente de Shikamaru, que observava detalhadamente o corpo da Sabaku. – Já vou indo, se ficarmos aqui vão acabar nos descobrindo. Até a noite.

Temari completou a mensagem dando-lhe um selinho e saindo às pressas logo em seguida. Shikamaru colocou a roupa de Kage e foi para seu quarto em Suna, onde se despiu novamente e entrou no chuveiro. Sentia-se relaxado ao ter a água quente que descia sobre seu corpo, as imagens do acontecido não saiam de sua mente. Decidiu descansar um pouco antes de se encontrar com Temari. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e caiu no sono.

* * *

**Que eu te amo, e sempre te amarei.**

**Eu sinto sua falta.**

**Estive afastado por muito tempo**

**Eu continuo sonhando**

**Que você esta comigo.**

**Paro de respira, se eu não te ver mais.**

* * *

Acordou assustado com batidas na porta. Levantou-se e foi atender ao chamado.

- Kazekage-sama! – Constatou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vista-se. Vamos para minha sala, pois ainda temos assuntos pendentes a tratar sobre o documento da aliança. – Dizia Gaara, num tom frio, olhando seriamente para o Hokage.

- Mas agora? – Perguntou Shikamaru lembrando-se do encontro.

- Sim. Estarei te esperando na sala, e não demore. – Dita tais palavras, Gaara deu as costas para Shikamaru que logo em seguida, vestiu-se rapidamente.

Não avisou Temari sobre a reunião, pois achava que não demoraria.

Enganou-se...

O Hokage correu pelos corredores em direção ao quarto de Temari, ao chegar respirou fundo, pois estava ofegante pelo cansaço. Bateu na porta e a loira abriu logo em seguida, com olhos inchados e vermelhos por causa do choro.

- Desculpe-me, Temari. Eu... – foi interrompido pela voz furiosa da Sabaku.

- Como pôde fazer isso comigo? – As lágrimas desciam, sendo enxugadas rapidamente.

- Temari, me escuta...

- Não quero saber de suas desculpas! Vocês homens são todos iguais!

A loira não conseguia conter o choro. Shikamaru se aproximou de Temari tentando acalmá-la.

– Se afaste de mim! – Temari gritou e empurrou Shikamaru.

- Se você não quer saber o motivo da minha ausência, tudo bem. Não vou ficar aqui insistindo em algo que não vale a pena discutir. Fica ai com seu nervosismo que eu tô saindo fora. – Shikamaru disse, encarando os olhos vermelhos de Temari, com seriedade.

- Faça o que quiser. – A porta é batida com violência, fazendo um barulho horrendo acompanhado por um eco no enorme corredor.

Shikamaru se afastou do quarto de Temari ouvindo um choro baixinho.

Depois desta noite, nunca mais ouvira falar dela.

"_**FlashBack Off"**_

- Temari...

Shikamaru suspirou, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu coração bater descompassado. Saudade invadia o peito do Hokage. Sempre se lembrava dos momentos mais felizes que passou ao lado da loira enquanto esteve em Suna. Principalmente de suas palavras que o faziam sorrir.

Quando desconfiava dele:

" _Merda Shikamaru, para de roubar!"_

Quando disse palavrões pela primeira vez:

"_Mas que caralho, para com isso! Merda!"_

Quando mudou as peças do jogo para ganhar:

"_Ganhei!"_

Quando o prazer invadia seu corpo ao senti-lo.

"_Mais rápido... mais rápido."_

Quando sentia a adrenalina tomando posse:

"_Te espero hoje à noite no meu quaro, Shika"_

Quando sentia medo:

"_Já vou indo, se ficarmos aqui vão acabar nos descobrindo"_

Quando sentia raiva:

"_Não quero saber de suas desculpas! Vocês homens são todos iguais!"_

"**Espera aí... Todos iguais não!"** Pensou Shikamaru levantando-se da rocha e voltando para aldeia apressadamente. Sentia a coragem tomar posse de si "**Vou provar para aquela problemática que sou diferente, que sou único"**.

Abriu a porta do seu escritório, encontrou Shizune de braços cruzados a sua espera. Tirou o manto de kage rapidamente na frente de Shizune ficando só de cueca preta, a mulher arregalou seus olhos após ver aquele peitoral totalmente definido e as pernas grossas que lhe chamaram a atenção.

"**Por Kami-sama! O que é isso?"** Ela se perguntava.

Shikamaru jogou a roupa nos braços de Shizune, que ficou completamente vermelha.

* * *

**De joelhos eu pedirei, uma ultima chance.**

**Porque com você eu resistiria...**

**A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão**

**Eu daria tudo, tudo por nós**

**Dou qualquer coisa mas não desistirei.**

**Por que você sabe... você sabe... você sabe.**

* * *

- De agora em diante você é a nova Hokage. – Shikamaru disse enquanto pegava uma roupa qualquer em um dos armários no canto do escritório. - Estou me demitindo.

- Mas Shi... – Só deu tempo de ver o vulto de Shikamaru saindo pela porta.

Shizune foi até a janela e viu o ex-Hokage correndo rapidamente, atravessando o portal da aldeia e sumindo de sua vista. Um sorriso surgiu dos lábios de Shizune ao perceber o motivo de sua demissão.

* * *

Shikamaru se perdia entre os galhos das árvores. Em seu pensamento, somente as imagens concretas do passado no qual ambos sem entregaram loucamente.

Seu objetivo era chegar o mais rápido possível em Suna para provar a Temari que nem todos os homens eram iguais. Provaria que pessoas do sexo oposto que também sabiam amar e gostariam de ser amados.

Após dias de caminhada e de ter atravessado o deserto, avistou os muros de Suna sob as luzes de um pôr-do-sol. Passou por guardas que o reconheceram, apenas dando-lhe passagem.

Shikamaru chegou na mansão dos Sabaku, e viu que a luz do quarto de Temari estava acesa. Tencionando chamar a atenção da loira sem que ninguém mais percebesse sua presença, jogou algumas pedrinhas que estavam aos seus pés na vidraça, fazendo um barulhinho discreto. Esperou, ansioso, que Temari aparecesse. Depois de certo tempo, pegou mais uma pedrinha e as jogou também.

Sentiu suas pernas tremer e seu coração acelerar após ouvir a janela se abrir. Os olhares se cruzaram, e ele percebeu o mesmo olhar de suas memórias nos olhos de Temari.

- Você! – Temari exclamou, absolutamente surpresa.

- Por favor, Temari, abra a porta. – Shikamaru sussurrou em resposta.

- Por que deveria? – Perguntou Temari, esnobando a presença de Shikamaru.

O Nara percebeu que nenhuma palavra gentil iria demovê-la, então avistou uma enorme pedra e decidiu usá-la. Caminhou até a rocha e a segurou com as duas mãos, deixando intrigada a kunoichi que acompanhava seus movimentos.

* * *

**Tão longe**

**Estive afastado por muito tempo.**

**Tão longe**

**Estive afastado por muito tempo.**

**Mas você sabe... você sabe... você sabe...**

**Eu quis, eu quis ficar.**

**Porque eu precisava, eu precisava.**

**Porque eu precisava ouvir de você:**

"**Eu te amo"**

**Eu te amei o tempo todo**

**E eu perdôo você."**

* * *

- Se você não abrir a porta eu vou jogar essa pedra na sua janela garota problemática! – Ameaçou, percebendo os olhos de Temari se arregalarem em espando e descrença.

- Você não seria capaz de jogar essa coisa em mim, Shikamaru! - Disse Temari, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. – Vai quebrar meu quarto!

- Então abra essa porta!

Temari decidiu fazer o que Shikamaru pedia. Ela desceu as escadas correndo, parou no penúltimo degrau, respirou fundo e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

Shikamaru não disse nada, apenas entrou na da casa. Antes que Temari dissesse algo Shikamaru tomou seus lábios, impôs todo o seu sentimento naquele beijo, queria mandar a saudade, a dor embora de seu intimo. A paz voltou a reinar em seu coração que tanto sofreu com esse amor. Após beijá-la, colocou as mãos em seu rosto, obrigando Temari a fitá-lo.

- Antes de tudo, queria te dizer que não fui até seu quarto porque tive uma reunião com Gaara. Desculpe-me se não te avisei, mas achava que não demoraria. Agora estou aqui te provando que nem todos os homens são iguais... – Dizia Shikamau tropeçando nas palavras. Temari se sentiu uma estúpida, desejando pedir perdão por sua atitude fútil.

- Shika... – Shikamaru a interrompeu, colocando uma das mãos em seus lábios fazendo sair um "psiu"

- Não diga nada, entendo sua reação. – Dizia acariciando os cabelos loiros que estavam soltos. – Não vim ate aqui somente para vê-la, vim pra ficar!

- Mas, Shika, você é o Hokage! E Konoha, como fica? – Perguntava Temari, confusa.

- Não se preocupe. Konoha já tem uma nova Hokage. De que adianta ter poder, ser respeitado por todos, morar em uma luxuosa casa se eu não tenho o que mais preciso? Amor... Isso me deixava infeliz. Percebi que você era a única que poderia trazer-me a felicidade. – Shikamaru confessava, olhando fixamente nos orbes azuis de Temari – Abandonei tudo pra ficar com você. Eu juro que nunca mais vou te deixar. – Os olhos de Temari brilhavam a cada palavra do rapaz. – Por favor, ESQUEÇA O PASSADO, MEU FUTURO É VOCÊ! Eu te amo, sua problemática!

Temari não conteve a felicidade e pulou no colo de Shikamaru beijando-o loucamente.

-Então... Seja bem vindo à família, Shikamaru! – Temari sorria emocionada, tomando novamente os lábios de quem tanto amava.- Eu também te amo! – Naquele momento único bastava somente se entregar

* * *

**Por tão longe, por tanto tempo.**

**Então continuemos respirando.**

**Porque eu não estou te deixando mais.**

**Acredite em mim.**

**Segure-se em mim e nunca mais me solte.**

* * *

**xxFIMxx**

* * *

"_Eu... só queria ser um ninja qualquer, ser pago normalmente... ser casado com uma mulher nem muito feia nem muito bonita e ter 2 filhos. O primeiro seria uma menina, e o próximo seria um menino._

_Eu iria me aposentar do meu emprego de ninja depois que minha filha casasse e meu filho arrumasse um emprego... Então eu poderia jogar Shoji durante todos os dias da minha entediante vida... e assim viver livre das tarefas do mundo._

_Depois, eu morreria de velhice antes da minha mulher. É esse o tipo de vida que eu queria" ~**Shikamaru Nara.**_

* * *

Taiiii, espero que tenham gostado. Eu amei escrever essa Shikatema, é meu segundo casal favorito *o*


End file.
